


Like a Movie

by penpea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata never should have brought it up but now that he had, he didn’t know how to meet’s Kageyama’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Hey, Kageyama, let kiss!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Movie

Kageyama fidgeted and spun the ball in his hands, looking anywhere but at Hinata’s face and Hinata- for once- found himself unable to move, his entire body stiff with anticipation.

The air between them was thick and oppressive- something that Hinata was not used to at all. Sure, there were times when they sat together in silence when they were in his room, but there was never this air of tension between them. Even if they didn’t get along most of the time, it was never uncomfortable.

Hinata never should have brought it up but now that he had, he didn’t know how to meet’s Kageyama’s gaze _._

_Hey, Kageyama, let kiss!_

“N-nevermind that!” Hinata said quickly, waving his hands in the air for emphasis, “That was stupid. I shouldn't have said it!”

Kageyama finally looked up and his expression was anything but relieved. His mouth fell open just the slightest and his eyebrows furrowed.

“You didn’t mean it then?” he asked, sounding more disappointed than Hinata had ever heard him.

Hinata suddenly felt guilty, “I meant it…” he admitted, “It’s just, you didn’t look like you wanted to, so I figured I shouldn’t be so selfish. You’re always going with my wishes, after all.”

Kageyama flushed and shook his head, silky black hair falling over his forehead and Hinata almost reached out to push them back. “It’s not like I haven’t thought about it either. Kissing you…I want to do it too.”

“Huh?” Hinata leaned forward, confused as he looked at his boyfriend sitting next to him, “Then what’s the problem? Let’s kiss!”

“I-it’s not that easy, idiot!”

“Isn’t it? I’ve seen it on TV and it’s like _whoosh!_ It doesn’t seem all that hard!”

Kageyama glared at him, an irritated scowl back on his face. Hinata almost missed the flustered look he’d for a minute.

“Why don’t you try it then?” Kageyama said, folding his arms across his chest, “Why do I have to do all the work?”

“Work? What the hell are you talking about? Both people kiss so aren’t they both working equally?”

Kageyama managed a frustrated sigh before hitting him on the side of the head, “I meant initiating the kiss, dumbass. _You_ do it.”

Hinata blinked. He felt a weight on his chest that hadn’t been there before but he tried to ignore it.

“O-okay.” He gulped _. It’s just like volleyball. Just like volleyball_.

Except it was Kageyama whose eyes were closed now, not his, and he could definitely hear his heart beating in his chest faster than when he was on the court.

This wasn’t as easy as _whoosh_ at all.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, eyes still closed, “Are you still there, Hinata?” he asked, his voice soft, almost hesitant. Hinata’s face felt warm at the way he said his name like a soft whisper.

He moved towards, him scooting forward and placing a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, the other reaching forward to cup his cheek. He felt the way Kageyama immediately tensed under his touch.

“I’m here, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, “I’m here.”

Kageyama opened his eyes at the words, looking at him tenderly- a faint smile on his lips. It was a smile meant only for him and he only ever got to see it when he felt nothing but affection for him.

And suddenly it seemed just as easy as it did in movies.

Both of them moved towards the other of their own accord, and their lips met hesitantly, brushing softly at first. It was awkward and Hinata didn’t know how to move his lips or touch Kageyama. His hands hung limp at his sides. All he knew was that Kageyama was with kissing him back, and if he’d had any doubts about being with him before, they’d vanished as soon as his arms had gone around his waist, pulling him closer.

It was everything he’d hoped for, better than that, and he pressed his lips against his, feeling just a little more confident when he felt Kageyama’s heart fluttering against his chest, their hearts beating in odd rhythms that didn’t feel out of place at all.

They broke apart when they ran out of breath--at the same time apparently-- and Hinata finally looked at Kageyama, seeing his face flushed regarding him with something that looked almost like admiration.

Hinata grinned, placing his forehead on the curve of Kageyama’s neck and feeling warm all over.

“How was that, huh?” Hinata asked, laughing as he did, “Felt just like a movie didn’t it?”

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s smirk even though he couldn’t see it, “Like a movie? No way in hell,” he said, “…It was better.”

 

                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> i really shouldn't write so much kagehina but these two just make me so happy....  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
